Acceptation
by 99th
Summary: "I-im not a monster.." Said the young boy. Blood was splattered all over the room. His wings were on the side that is tainted in red. Will his parents finally accept who he is.. Or just get even worse and wish he was never born? Sorry I suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

_Sorrow was only five when all of this madness occurs.. _

"_Mommy! Daddy! Look at what I have!" sorrow ran to them as he jumped like a happy puppy. _

" _Now, now, calm down what are you going to show us?" His father asked as he kneeled down and petted the over exited boy. _

"_This! Hold on!" Sorrow moved forward so it wouldn't hit his father. Sorrow took a step back and turned his back against the anxious parents and at that very moment snow-white wings appeared on his pale back, feathers falling on the wooden floor of the kitchen. _

"_isn't it cool! I can fly now! And touch the sky!" Sorrow yelled out as he turned around with a huge smile on his face, which suddenly vanishes as he saw the look on his parent's faces.. _

"_M-mommy? Daddy? What's wrong..?" Sorrow asked as he titled his head. _

_A few moments of silence only roamed the room.. _

_Another silence.. _

_Then finally the mother and father looked at each other and backed on their " demon" child.. _

" _What the hell are you..? " His father asked as he stood in front of his wife. _

" _D-daddy..? What's wrong? I'm your son~" Sorrow explained with a slight smile.. Though this time he forced it out.. _

" _no your not.. Who the hell are you? Wait no.. What the hell are you? " His father demanded as he yelled at him. _

_Sorrow felt tears forming in his dark crimson eyes.. ".. I don't know.." Was the only words that escaped his mouth.. _

"_Your not my child! I don't know you! Get away!" The man said as he stood in front of the young boy.. _

"_D-daddy..? " Sorrow said as he was confuse on why the man was yelling.. _

_There it was again.. The Silence.. _

" _D-daddy?" The voice repeated.. _

" _Get away.. We don't want you.. Your not our son.. Go away.. You monster." This time his father's voice was filled with confusion and anger. He pulled his hand and slammed it on the boy's cheek. _

_Sorrow felt the stinging pain on his right cheek.. He turned to see his father , who is staring at the side of the kitchen.. _

" _Get away.. Go to your room.. Get out of my sight.. You monster.." The father said as he glared at his own abomination. _

_Sorrow looked at his mother who seemed to be crying which only made Sorrow cried heavily.. _

" _I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM!" His father yelled._

_Sorrow's wings has been folded and disappear making him look human_

_He quickly got on his feet and ran upstairs to his room with a few stumbles on the way._

" _I'm sorry.." Sorrow whispered as the tears gently flows down his cheek , blending him and the dark together. _

"AH!" Sorrow woke up screaming and sweat pouring out of his face..

".. Another dream.. Wait no I need to rephrase that.. A memory.." Sorrow took a deep sigh and looked around his room. Same a ever. White walls and red and black furniture. He rolled his shoulders and got up and stretch.

"Better get going.." Sorrow walked towards the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

Sorrow has also been the one that "fits in the crowd" due to his features...

Black hair, slim yet muscular, pale skin, and crimson eyes...

Sorrow sighed and turned around and looked at his two scars on his back where his beautiful wings that was once there..

"Nothing but a monster…" Sorrow said to himself before he changed into his uniform and walked downstairs seeing his roommates downstairs making breakfast.

"Hey sorrow! Your up already.. Breakfast is almost done so just wait a minute okay? " Late replied..

All sorrow did was nodded slowly and sat down.

"Yo sorrow.. Feeling okay? You seem so.. Out of it lately.." Late asked as he ran a hand through his brown hair and looked down on the lonely looking person sitting..

"Hm..? Oh sorry.. Just a bad dream…" Sorrow replied as he looked at the ground.

"Oh.. Is it.. One of those _dreams_? " Late asked as he sat down next to him.

Sorrow took a moment before nodding.

"Well I'm sorry about that... Here breakfast is all done.. Im going upstairs to change alright?" Late got up and took off his apron and went upstairs to get change for school.

" Such kindness.. I won't get use to that yet.. But I will eventually.. " Sorrow grabbed the mug in front of him and slowly sips the black coffee…

After a few moments, Sorrow began to hear footsteps coming from the stairs.

" Ah… Finally you came.. Well give me a ride to school okay? I don't feel like walking today.." Sorrow complained as he rubbed his head.

" Lazy as always.. Alright fine. " Late tighten his tie and grabbed his suitcase and opened the door.

" Don't worry.. It's only today okay, late." Sorrow replied as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Late followed as he locks the door behind them and went into the car at the same time with Sorrow.

" Now today I'm going to be late from work so make sure you don't burn down the house , okay? " Late said as a small sighed came out of his voice.

Sorrow didn't listen to him at all. He just nodded each time late said something. Watching the scenery from the car window as they droved to his school..

"Sorrow?"

"Hey sorrow.. " The voice repeated..

Sorrow finally snapped out of it due to the shaking on his shoulders.

"W-what? " He asked finally snapped out of it.

"Um.. We're here.. You know your school.." Late slightly laughs.

" R-right.. Well see you at home later okay." Sorrow went out of the car and closed the door behind him..

* Um after school? Don't ask why.. There was no point to it.. So here's the better part of the story..*

Sorrow stretch as he left the school.

" Why do the teachers hate me..? " Sorrow asked himself as he sighed slightly.

He began to walked to his part-time job at a small restaurant in town.

".. Why do I feel like I shouldn't go.. This isn't right.." He told himself. He quickly shrugged it off and went into the small restaurant

He went into the break room and changed into his uniform. A black suit with a finishing touch of a black tie. How boring..

He grabbed a few menus , small notepad , and of course a pen.

"Hey sorrow. Can you get table nine's orders? Im really busy right now. " One of the employees yelled at him.

"Alright, no problem.." He walked to table nine and his heart just suddenly stopped when he saw who it was..

"_it can't be them..? Can it? They look like them.. No.. I might be wrong. " _He quickly shook his head. He walked slowly to the table.

"D-do you know what might you be having today? " Sorrow asked nervously.

The man looked up and his eyes widen.

And once again that familiar silence. That silence Sorrow hated for so long.

"V-Vincent? " The man said as his stare suddenly turned violent.

"Y-you must be mistaken.. M-my name is Sorrow.. " Sorrow explained. He wasn't lying or anything. His name is Sorrow.. Vincent was his past.. A past he wish to fades.

" no.. Your Vincent… Why are you here? I thought you left to do suicide. ?" The man suddenly stood up and looked down on his own ex-son.

"Please.. Leave the past.. I understand your disappointed to see me still standing.. But with all due and re-" Sorrow couldn't finish his sentence he soon felt a tight grip on his throat.

" Why are you here? Monsters like you don't deserve to live! You have no reason! " His father yelled.

".. I'm not a monster anymore.. R-remember..?" Sorrow said as he tried to get out the man's grip..

His father didn't respond. Sorrow turned to look at his mother who seemed confuse and sad.

" _Ha-ha.. I knew it my presences is a burden to everyone. Even my own mother is sad to see me." _Sorrow thought to himself.

Sorrow looked at his father softly. Which only gained him a tighter grip on his neck, causing him to lose oxygen.

Everyone attentions were on them. The room began to fill with mumbles, murmurs, and rumors.

"Why won't you say anything? Vincent are you listening. ?" His father asked sternly.

Though sorrow can not respond.. His eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Monster.. That's all I am.." Sorrow said before falling into a trance.

*Review please. Or I don't know.. Do something at least. *


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Sorrow fell into his trance. His mind was blank at first. There was nothing to see. The suddenly everything that surrounded him was his memories.

"N-no. Stop!" Sorrow yelled as he clutch onto his head.

Sorrow has been known to have Mnemophobia ( A fear of memories).

"_Vincent?" The two strangers burst into sorrow's room and gasped at what they have saw. _

"_S-see I'm not a monster anymore.. " Sorrow weakly smiled at them. _

_In his hand was a very sharp kitchen knife , that his mother tried her best to hide. _

_And beside was his snow-white wings, tainted in red and blood was all over the wooden floor and the white walls. "W-what have you done." For once his mother spoke to him in many months. _

"_See.. I'm not a monster like daddy said.. I'm human.. Your son." Sorrow explained as he slowly got up. _

_Sure if somebody else did this they would be crying like crazy but for Vincent. It's different he didn't felt that much pain, to him it felt like a pinch. _

_He turned to his father who was on his knees grabbing one of the wings, faintly sobbing. _

_Then he turned to his mother who crying and leaning against the wall. "What happened? Don't cry.. Sadness is a very bad thing." Sorrow said as he walked out the door and into the outside world.. _

Sorrow slowly let go of his head and looked around the walls, projecting the memory.

" If I haven't left that house then I wouldn't have met Late." Sorrow whispered to himself as he continued to watch through his crimson eyes.

_Sorrow laid on the cold , dirty, damp and red ground near the lake. Where he and his "parents" use to go. _

_Sorrow moaned in pain. He was losing to much blood. Sorrow began to hear a steady footstep which suddenly became to running. _

"_Are you alright?" The man asked as he gently picks up Sorrow. _

_Sorrow couldn't say anything but slowly nodded. _

"_.. You need to go to the hospital " The man didn't let Sorrow respond he had already picked up him up and ran to his car placing him in the back seat. _

" _Don't worry kid.. Um.. You'll be okay?" The man wasn't sure how to react to these kind of things. _

_He shook his head and pressed the pedal going full speed onto the road towards the nearest hospital. _

_Moments later, Sorrow can hear machines, people yelling, some gasp along the way as well. _

_Slowly sorrow opened his eyes and saw a blinding color of white. _

_Sorrow groaned feeling the anesthetic took affect on his whole body, which was not pleasant to move. _

" _Your awake! How do you feel? Are you alright? " The man asked as he looked at the young boy who have just awoken . _

" _W-who are you? " Sorrow asked as he tried to look up at him. _

" _I'm Late solitaire. I'm the one who found you by the lake. You were covered in blood! What happened exactly?" Late asked as he sat next to the bed . _

"_Well… I ran from home. My parents didn't want me anymore because I was different then them. " Sorrow explained as he looked at Late_

"_Now now. I don't think your parents hated you that much. You just got into a fight that's it." Late replied with a smile on his face which vanishes as he met Sorrow's glare. _

"_No! I am not lying! It's true! When I cut off my wings I thought , Maybe they will finally accept me. But I was wrong. They hated me even more, So I ran away that's why you saw me soaked in blood." Sorrow turned to the side not wanting to see his reactions. _

_Late's eyes widen. " What the hell.. Your not lying aren't you.." Late could tell already.. _

"_I'm sorry.. I didn't mean too ask.. " Late said as he turned to watch the boy. _

_Late sighed. " What's your name? I told you mine.. So it's only fair.. You tell me.. " Late explained as he scartch his head.. _

_Sorrow looked at him with sad eyes.. He took a moment and thought.. He hated the name Vincent.. _

" _My name is Sorrow. Please to meet you. " He said as he looked up. _

" _Hm. Sorrow. That's a unique name. Well unique or not, nice to meet you. " Late said with a slight laugh. _

That was the last thing that came to him when he finally came back to reality and notice someone standing in front of him. He place a hand on his neck. When he looked up, his eyes widen .

"Late?" He yelled as he tried to sit up..

Late looked back and smiled and turned to look at Sorrow's parents..


End file.
